


Worthy

by silver_drip



Series: Heir Apparent Universe [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afghanistan, Ficlet, Mjolnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Mjolnir finds a new master.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very to the point ;)

The smell of burnt earth and blood was thick. The gunfire was deafening, interspersed with yelling and the pinging of bullets off the armor. 

All of that meant nothing to him though. Not the first sight of the sun in months, the fresh air, or the bullets that had torn into his body. All that mattered to Yinsen was that he would see his family again soon. 

Tony Stark said something to him. Yinsen didn’t quite hear it, but responded in kind. “Don’t waste your life.” 

He could almost see his family now. His wife’s bright eyes. His son holding a football under his arm. His daughter dancing. Tears pricked at his eyes. 

Then they disappeared and electricity shot through his veins. Air punched out of his chest and his body seized with something new, something Yinsen had never felt before. 

He lurched into a sitting position, a weight in his hand. He looked down and was surprised to see a blunt hammer. 

_ “The power of Thor _ ,” it seemed to whisper to him. 

Yinsen felt no more physical pain. His body sang with life—Life he thought he’d lost in favor of falling into the arm of his loved ones. 

Waves of heat from Stark’s flamethrowers brought his attention to the chaos around him. 

He stood, a red cape unfurling from the armor that encased him. 

Allah had decided his time on Earth was not over. As he told Stark, he wouldn’t waste this second chance at life. 

**Author's Note:**

> All ya'll were wrong! It had me cracking up! I have been practically vibrating to get this lil bit out. 
> 
> Next piece in the series: A certain someone comes to Midgard to seek out Thor~


End file.
